It's Only Words
by khay
Summary: 1SHOT. Another response to xabie's Photo Albums challenge as requested by lime. How far would Fuuko go in order to make sure that Tokiya loves her?


Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own them

A/N:

Can the great xabie ever forgive me? Her Fic is called _Photo Albums_ not _Photographs_. So sorry.

Anyways, this one's for lime who suggested that I do another chapter. The chap lime chose was chapter 6 _Wallets_. The ones in bold italics are written by xabie. I edited it a little. Hope you don't mind, xabie. =)

This is another pointless WAFF to add to my ever growing collection of pointless WAFFs. Speaking of which, thanks to those who reviewed _Changes_ and _Caught_. I really appreciate it, guys. Reviews such as those compel me to write more.

OK, _Kindred_ was with Ganko, _BLT_ was with Recca, _Caught_ was with Kaoru. Care to guess who's in this one?

No more requests, OK? Because like with this one, I'll probably obsess about how to fit it into my universe. Never could resist a challenge. sigh

_This is for xabie whose work I have done a great injustice because I got the title all wrong and for lime who gave me sleepless nights with the simple suggestion of writing an answer to Wallets._ It's Only Words 

"Domon Ishijima? Is that really you?" 

Domon's head bobbed up when he heard his name being called. 

Well, technically, his attention wasn't caught because his name was called. Arrogance aside, he was used to people murmuring his name, especially young boys. He was a celebrity now, well, sort of. But he knew that he had one foot inside the door of fame. If he played his cards right, soon, Domon Ishijima would be a household name. 

Therefore, hearing his name in hushed tones whenever he goes outside was nothing new.

Domon smirked. His attention was caught because this time, his name was not whispered, it was screamed. And it was not in awe that his name was uttered, it was with glee. And it was not a stranger's voice who spoke out his name, it was a familiar one.

Plus, he was kind of expecting that person to come.

Domon stood up from the booth he was occupying and faced the front door of the coffee shop.

And just in front of the entrance was an overjoyed, excited, vibrating Fuuko Kirisawa.

Domon's grin widened as he held out his arms.

Fuuko grinned as only she can as she took off to a running start and launched herself in the waiting arms of wrestler-extraordinaire, Domon Ishijima.

Domon enclosed her in a friendly but suffocating hug. He lifted her up from the floor easily and twirled her around. "Fuuko!"

Fuuko laughed as Domon steadied her on her feet. 

He gave a whistle. "Looking good, Fuu-chan,"

"I know," Fuuko struck a pose, much to the amusement of the larger man. 

It's been a year and a half since the two met. Fuuko had been busy with schoolwork. And during the breaks, it had been Domon who was unavailable, constantly traveling to different places and countries because of his work.

"How's the wrestling circuit?" Fuuko asked as she slid into a chair without the grace she had acquired in college. Domon recognized and appreciated the change. Fuuko was reverting from the Fuuko the pretty coed into Fuuko the guy's best pal.

Domon grinned. The UBS changed his life, and not just inside. From his constant battles, he immediately felt as if his soul had found what it was looking for. He immediately knew that it was what he wanted to do. He loved the cheers of the crowds, the drones of the announcers, the costumes of the referees, but most of all, he loved the adrenaline rush every time he walks on stage and the feel of victory every time he raises his hands above his head whenever he wins.

"Great," he answered enthusiastically. "My handler tells me that I have a shot of having a match next year in the US if things proceed as they are right now. Just think of me in the WWF! I'm going to meet the Rock!"

Fuuko laughed. "You sound like a schoolboy with a crush." She teased.

"I do not swing that way." He told her. "In fact," he reached behind him and when his hand was back on the table, it was holding a brown wallet. "I've met someone."

Fuuko was genuinely happy for her friend. She knew she broke his heart when she and Tokiya finally admitted that there was more than friendship between them. 

And if anyone deserved to love and be loved, it was Domon. She knew first hand just how devoted he could be and how much capable his heart is of loving. Perhaps, even more than hers.

Domon flipped open the wallet.

And Fuuko's jaw dropped open. "Wow."

In it, was a picture of a vivacious blond, obviously years older than her friend. Her body was voluptuous, her face gorgeous, her stance screamed of poise and grace. 

Domon gave her a goofy grin. "I know."

"Where did you meet her?"

"She's one of my promoters, actually." Domon reddened a little. "I fell for her the moment I laid eyes on her, but I figured with a woman like that, I never stood a chance."

Fuuko sighed. She also knew that she had more than a little fault at how Domon perceived himself then. But now is not the time for guilt. Domon was happy now, and so was she. That was the important thing, right?

"So, what happened?"

Domon gave a mega-watt grin. "Do you want to know how I learned that she loves me back?"

Fuuko nodded.

"I found a wallet inside my dressing room one night after a match." He unconsciously made a sappy face. "And when I opened it, it had my picture inside." He sighed dreamily.

"So?" Fuuko scratched her head in confusion when it became clear that Domon was not going to continue with his story.

Domon looked at her as if she was short a brain cell or two. "Think about it," he said. **"****Aren't those whose pictures you keep in your wallet the ones you truly love?"**

Fuuko's eyebrows raised, giving her an idea…

**_"That'll be twenty dollars please."_**

**_ He pulled out his wallet, and took out a fifty-dollar bill._**

**_Fuuko watched him as he received the change, carefully putting the coins back into the proper compartment; always so neat, so methodical. Her wallet was a complete mess, with bills everywhere; coins in the bills, pictures plastered everywhere. Speaking of which… _**

**_"Hey Mi-chan?"_** She called as she took the large bucket of popcorn and other munchies while Tokiya took the large cups of soda.

**_"What?"_** He glanced at his girlfriend, knowing that something was amiss. She had that evil glint in her eyes again that warned him to be afraid, to be very afraid.

**_"Can I see your wallet?"_** She gave him her best smile as the two of them began walking into the dimly-lit cinema.

**_He looked at her oddly_**, his suspicion aroused.  What on earth was this girl up to again? **_"No."_**

**_"Aw… come on!"_**

**_"No."_**

**_Sighing, she gave up, or pretended to anyway._**

**_"Fine, fine."_**

**_"It's good to know you can follow instructions monkey."_**

Fuuko's mouth fell open. "What did you just call me?"

Tokiya smirked, knowing that the monkey comment would take his girlfriend's mind off obsessing over his wallet, at least temporarily. "Sorry. It just slipped. Hearing you talk about Domon threw me off. Just reminiscing our good old high school days." Knowing that Fuuko would not let the subject of his wallet drop, an idea formed in Tokiya's mind.

****

****

"Isn't way past your bedtime, squirt?" Fuuko's elder brother, Shoji, frowned at her. And with good reason. It was two in the morning when Fuuko decided to go to the nearby pad where her brother, his friend, and Tokiya were staying.

"It's the weekend," Fuuko replied without missing a beat. "My mommy doesn't let me sleep until it's really late during the weekend."

Shoji glared at her, which would've been more effective had he not been wearing a baby-blue stripped shirt and Donald Duck pajamas. "Why are you here?"

"Just had something to see Tokiya about," came the flippant reply.

"No hanky-panky," Shoji warned as he turned his back and yawned, determined to go back to sleep.

Fuuko winced. Nobody but his brother uses the word hanky-panky anymore, as far as she knew. And it's not like she and Tokiya would do the hanky-panky with her _niisan_ just on the other side of the wall (which is the main reason why Shoji invited Tokiya to house with them)!

Fuuko shook her head with a grin as she found what she was looking for. Tokiya's room. **_Sneaking into his room was particularly easy, especially since she stole his spare key. _**

She can't help but smile when she saw his sleeping form. Silver hair glinted in the moonlight. Pale skin contrasted with his dark bedclothes. 

Making her way to the bed slowly and quietly, knowing he would wake at the slightest noise. And there was the object of her hunt.

**_She picked up the wallet he had so carelessly tossed onto the nightstand before going to sleep and silently unzipped it. _**

She remembered what Domon had said. 

**_For aren't those whose pictures you keep in your wallet the ones you truly love?_****__**

If she had her picture in it, then it meant that his grieving for his sister had ended, replaced by his love for her. Holding her breath, she opened the wallet, reminding herself not to be disappointed if she sees Mifuyu's photograph in the plastic slot inside.

Then, collecting her courage, she looked inside.

And almost fell over at what she saw.

Or did not see.

There was no picture in his wallet.

Not of her, not of Mifuyu.

In the slot that was meant for pictures was a ring.

A diamond ring that seemed to be mocking her…

"This is not the way I imagined it to be," a voice startled her, making her jump a bit. 

Fuuko clutched her heart instinctively as she accidentally dropped her wallet.

Tokiya, who woke up the moment Fuuko stepped inside his room, sat up and picked up the walled she had dropped. He reached in and took out the ring from its place.

"Mi-chan,"

Tokiya gazed into the purple-haired girl's eyes, willing her to look into his and see straight into his soul. Slowly, he bent down on his knees.

Fuuko gasped.

"I love you, Fuuko Kirisawa," he said slowly, determinedly. He held out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

**_Smiling, she turned to the mass of silver that was undoubtedly him_**, tears flowing out of her eyes. "Yes," she finally answered as she pulled him up to his feet.

He enveloped her in his arms, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

**_"I love you too, Mi-chan."_**

**_~fin_**

A/N:

I know, I know. It's kinda hard to believe that Fuuko never saw the inside of Tokiya's wallet considering they've been together for four years, but let's just suspend our belief a little. Plus, I have one brother who goes really ballistic whenever anyone touches his wallet, so let's just say that Tokiya's like that. Regarding the fact that Tokiya never said 'I love you,' I assure you, there are men like that (like my ex) who never says what they feel, but you'd know it, from their actions. Don't you just love strong, silent men? =)

And this was the ring I was hinting about in _Caught_! 


End file.
